snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger
- Ages ▾= - Young= - Prepubescent= - Teen= }} - Outfits ▾= - Pajama= - Dress= - Cloth= - ▾= - Cook= - Original= - Griddles= }} }} }} | caption = Ginger | name = Princess Ginger | origin = | sex = Female | age = 12 | species = Human | status = Alive | eyes = Pink | hair = Blonde | relatives = Lady Hope (mother), Licorice (split-personality) | friends = Hansel (love interest), Gene, Cupcake, Brave, King, Boobear | enemies = Bo (love rival), Licorice (former), Mindsnare, Bleed Heart | occupation = Sugar Princess | residence = Confectionaria }} Princess Ginger is one of the main characters from Sugar Bits. She is a humanoid girl and is the princess of Confectionaria, she is the daughter of Lady Hope and twin sister of Licorice. She is also the creator of Hansel. Story Ginger was in the garden of her castle in the kingdom of Confectionaria, when Hansel came to get her. Hansel knew Ginger had changed a lot since before. He said to come down on the marshmallow so she jumped out of the tree she was sitting in and landed on Hansel. Then they fought because Hansel said she did it on purpose but she said that she did it by accident. She and Hansel talked about their past. Ginger gave Hansel the candy heart she got from her deceased mother. Ginger then explains how she never got to thank Hansel for being there for her and made it look as if she was going to kiss him but instead started a big food fight, Cupcake joining in as well. After King, Brave, and Bo arrive and interrupt the food fight, Ginger and Cupcake blame Hansel for it. She starts arguing with King after he starts lecturing Hansel. She later kisses him. Ginger then also became angry when Bo gave Hansel a kiss on his cheek and then kicked, stomped, and hit him with her giant lollipop (with him surrendering with a white flag). A picture of Hansel and her six years ago is seen on his bedside table after he wakes up from his nightmare and he is later seen staring at it. Later in the night Ginger walked with her giant lollipop to the kitchen and then went into Dystopius. After Licorice shot with her bazooka on the limo where Hansel and Gene were in, she got angry at Licorice and slapped her in the face saying they can't get hurt. Licorice then called for Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf from the Mental Institute Everafter to kill the group. Ginger was held by Licorice to watch the fight. Ginger confronted Licorice, but Lico said she was the only one who could do the job. Ginger stopped her and got into a fight with her but when the defeated wolf crashed into the building which caused Ginger and Lico to fall into the house of a man. After two Brave Hearts helped them up Lico confronted Bleed Heart who wanted to get someone back in exchange for another life. Ginger helped Lico back up when Bleed threw her away, the Brave Hearts attacked Bleed and got helped by Brave at which point Bleed left peacefully telling the twins their mother is all right. Back in Confectionaria Ginger was put under house arrest for her apparent role in Licorice's actions, the two twins had a short conversation before Licorice disappeared. King was spying on the pair and explained to Dormouse what was going on. Licorice exists as a sort of split persona of Ginger caused by the traumatic death of their mother. While technically they're the same person some individuals, like Bleed Heart, can see them as two different beings, furthermore, as far as he can tell, Licorice is still a part of Ginger. Appearance Ginger has blonde hair that is tied with pink ribbons into two long ponytails and has pink eyes. She normally wears a pink short dress with a little pants underneath it. She wears black Mary Jane's with long dark-pink socks. However she is mostly seen in her pajama during the story which is just a simple pink top and short, during the story she also mostly has her hair loose instead of ponytails. Powers and Abilities Ginger has no special abilities but she is able to deal some strong punches and kicks although she is not stronger than her sister. She is also seen with a giant pink lollipop that she uses as weapon although she hasn't been seen using it. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:Princess Category:Main Character Category:Sugar Bits Character Category:Monarch Category:Original Character Category:Featured